


You’re So Perfect For Us Baby

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Boypussy, Boypussy Peter Parker, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: This was requested by MT. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 704





	You’re So Perfect For Us Baby

Tony and Steve loved their son more than anyone could imagine. They spoiled him so much, fulfilling all of his wishes and making sure that he was always happy. They wanted to make sure that he got everything he always wanted as long as they got to see his big smile and the twinkle in his eyes. Peter trusted his parents a lot and was always very open with them, seeking praises, affection and reassurance from them. But it wasn’t only just emotional reassurances but also sexual. 

He didn’t know when it started but he craved for his parents to touch him in ways that he knew was wrong. He craved for his parents to run their hands all over his body: playing with his nipples, tongues running across his skin and lapping at his pussy. The feeling of his pussy juices gushing into their mouths and how they would drink it up made him moan. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed his parents to make the ache go away. So he got out of bed and headed to their room.

Peter knocked on his parents door and waited for them to answer. Steve and Tony were inside their room when they heard a knock on their door. They both looked at each other in confusion wondering who could be at their door at such a late hour. Tony got up and went to open the door and was surprised to see his son standing their, looking flushed. 

“What’s up kiddo? Aren’t you suppose to be asleep?” Tony asked. 

“Daddy, I’m wet.” Peter said, getting straight to the point.

“Did you have an accident kiddo?” Steve asked carefully. 

“N-no. My uh, my uh, my p-pussy is w-wet daddy.” Peter stuttered out.

Steve and Tony looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do next. Tony ended up taking the lead and asking Peter a question.

“Peter, would you like for me and papa to help you out?” Tony asked in a purring type voice. 

“Yes please. Daddy, papa please.” Peter said with a low whine.

“Clothes off, get on the bed and spread your legs for us sweetheart.” Steve said. 

Peter quickly undressed himself, climbed onto the bed and spread his legs out for his parents. Steve and Tony moaned when they saw just how wet Peter was, his hole and thighs glistening with his juices. They both undressed themselves before getting on the bed and coming face to face with Peter’s deliciously wet hole. 

Peter looked down between his legs and moaned at the sight. Both of his parents were between his legs, their mouths ghosting over his mound. They took their hands and spread apart his moist lips, gently running a thumb across his folds. 

“Me and papa are going to make you feel good okay sweetheart.” Tony said.

“You don’t have to hold yourself back, okay baby. Just scream and moan as much as you want.” Steve said as they both got in their position. 

“Okay daddy. Okay papa.” Peter said.

They both inched their face forward and swiped their tongue over his pussy, causing Peter to arch his back and moan at the sensation. Steve and Tony didn’t waste time before they were diving their tongues into his vaginal opening and eating him out. 

“DADDY!” Peter screamed as he felt the sensation travel through his body. 

He arched his back and pushed his mound closer into his parents face and came. Tony and Steve slurped up their son’s juices, devouring the musky taste of his wetness. Steve pushed in a finger and started to finger his son’s cunt as the hole clenched around it. Peter was panting, his pussy throbbing around his papa’s finger as Steve began to speed up his thrusts, adding two more fingers into the hot and wet cavern. 

“OH FUCK DADDIES! I’M GONNA, I’M GONNA CUM! AH AH AH!” Peter screamed as his hole convulsed at the sensation. It didn’t take long for Peter to cum as Steve drove his fingers deep into his pussy, brushing up against his gspot while Tony lapped at his mound.

Steve and Tony moaned at the splash of wetness that squirted out of their son and how his hole was clenching around their fingers. They fingered two more orgasms out of him before letting him calm down from his high.

“Such a good boy you are Pete. Our good boy. So perfect for us. Who owns your pussy baby?” Tony purred out.

“Y-you daddies.” Peter said.

“That’s right sweetheart. Me and papa are the only ones, so don’t let anyone else touch you okay baby.” Tony said. 

Peter swallowed thickly and said, “yes daddy, I won’t.” 

“Good boy Pete. Such a perfect good boy for us.” Steve said as he grabbed the vibrator from the side draw.

Tony grabbed the lube and drizzled it over Peter’s mound and then spread it around with his fingers to make sure that it covered the whole area.

“Ready sweetheart?” Tony questioned.

“Yes daddies.” Peter said. 

Steve turned on the vibrator and put it against his son’s clit, pushing at the nub. He gently moved the vibrator up and down Peter’s lips, making sure to go a bit deeper and push harder into his hole. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, oh god.” Peter moaned and arched his back as he felt the vibrating sensation travel all throughout his body. 

Steve inched the vibrator down towards his hole, spreading apart his legs even more as he put it against his opening and pushed the tip inside. Tony pulled out another vibrator which was smaller than the one that Steve was using. So while Steve fucked his hole, he took the smaller vibrator and brushed it against his clit. He teased his son, maneuvering the vibrator all over his mound and lips while Steve continued to push the object in and out of his hole. They knew that their son was close, but they weren’t going to stop. They were going to overstimulate him and watch as their baby boy went crazy for them.

“OH MY GOD! DADDIES!” Peter screamed as his hips bucked hard at the simulation and he squirted again all over the object and even his parents hands. Peter was shaking, his orgasms were getting more and more intense but god he was loving it so much. They played with the vibrator, brushing it all over his pussy as Peter screamed and orgasmed over and over again, his body releasing squirt after squirt of liquid. 

“Good boy, good boy. Such a perfect boy. Always so perfect and amazing for your daddies.” They said while continuing their motions. 

Tony and Steve pulled the vibrator away and ran their hands along the puffy lips of Peter’s pussy. God they were so ready to stuff his hole with their cocks. Peter let himself calm down from the intense orgasm as he waited for his parents to get into their position. Steve and Tony sat with their legs looped around each other’s back. Their cocks brushed up against each other’s and they let out a groan. Steve grabbed the lube and coated both his and Tony’s cock, while Tony fingered Peter with lube to make sure that he open enough to take their cocks. 

Once they were done making sure that he was wet and open enough, they took their cock in their hands and aligned them together. Then they eased Peter down until their cocks entered his hole.

“Oh my fuck, daddy.” Peter sobbed out as he came around his parents cocks, squirting his juices all over their laps.

“Fuck sweetheart, that was hot. You’re so fucking perfect. God what did we do to deserve you.” Tony moaned as he felt his son’s juices on his cock.

Steve grabbed a small vibrator, lubed it up and inserted it into Peter’s asshole. He turned on the vibrations and set it to low getting Peter to moan. They took him by the hips and started to pound into him, chasing their orgasm. Peter had already cum numerous times throughout the wild sex that they were having. They knew that they had overstimulated their son and the wetness of his pussy was also bringing them to their edge.

“S-Steve, yo-uh close babe, fuck.” Tony said.

“Yeah, yeah fuck. I’m almost there shit.” Steve groaned out. 

“OH SHIT, DADDY I’M CUMMING.” Peter screamed as liquid gushed out of his pussy and all over his parents cocks and their laps.

“So good for us sweetie. You’re so beautiful for us. Cum for us some more sweetheart. Keep going.” They said as Peter’s hole kept gushing. 

Steve and Tony sped their thrusts up even more, pounding into their son’s well fucked out hole. They grabbed his hips, thrusted their cocks a bit more before cumming inside their son’s pussy as Peter let out a shriek at came one last time, slumping onto Steve’s chest, his breath heaving. Steve and Tony moaned as they felt their cum enter their son. Tony grabbed the butt plug, lubed it up and slowly took his cock out of Peter’s hole. He then let Steve ease himself out and inserted the plug into their son’s hole to make sure that their cum wouldn’t escape. Then they cleaned him up, making sure to get all the cum off of his body and to see if the plug was secure in his pussy before turning off the lights and falling asleep.


End file.
